Maybe I'll take a chance
by Goddess of Fangirls
Summary: "The funny thing about broken hearts is that they keep beating long enough to patch the pieces back together. Maybe I'll take a chance". Short Leyna oneshot, post BoO, so there are BoO spoilers, dedicated to ps. alphamega who is awesome!


**Hello my lovelies! This is a quick oneshot dedicated to the amazing , who is also a Leyna fan. This is post Giant War, and... yeah.**

**Disclaimer time! **

**Me: Leo. Disclaimer. Now.**

**Leo: No.**

**Me: Leo. Disclaimer. Now.**

**Leo: No. **

**Me: You can kiss Reyna in a story sometime soon...**

**Leo: GODDESS OF FANGIRLS DOESN'T OWN PERCY JACKSON &amp; THE OLYMPIANS, HEROES OF OLYMPUS, ME, OR REYNA!**

Reyna sat at the edge of the dock, looking out at the sky.

_Everyone is happy, everyone but me._ She thought. She bit the inside of her cheek, to keep from crying. _Percy and Annabeth are inseparable. Jason and Piper are always together. Frank and Hazel are clearly in love. Why won't someone love me?_

The answer always came back to Charleston, where Venus had ruined her life.

"_A half-blood shall not heal your heart"_

Not Jason.

Not Percy.

Not anyone who could understand her trouble.

_Not only is it the trouble of being a demigod. _She thought bitterly. _I killed my father!_

She looked around, before a single tear, silver from the moonlight, fell down her face. She lifted her hand to wipe it away, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is this seat taken, queenie?"

It was Leo.

She'd never known what to think of Leo. At first she'd respected him, for building the Argo Ⅱ. She'd hated him after, for ruining New Rome, her home. She'd tolerated him after the war. But something in his smile hinted that his soul was hurting.

He'd lost something, or someone. So when he sat down next to her, she asked, "Who?"

"What?" he replied.

"Who did you lose. You've lost someone important to you 've convinced most everyone that you're fine, but not me. I see through your faҫade."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said, trying for a smile.

"Your mother?"

"How-"

"My father."

"Ah."

She didn't press him for more information, because she didn't want him to pressure her. When he looked up at the stars, however, she saw a vivid longing in his eyes.

"This is not your mother's sorrow. You love someone?" she said, with a bitter undertone. Now even Leo, who seemed forever single, had found someone.

"Her name was Calypso." he said, in a hollow, dead sounding voice.

"Was?" breathed Reyna.

"She- I met her over the summer. I was sent to her island. I fell in love. So did she. I nearly died to save her. I got to Ogygia again, and- w-we were coming back. She lost her immortality, and- two millenia of years caught up."

"A few years back, I thought I was in love with Jason. I was up until I met Percy. Jason and I went to Charleston, and Venus-" Reyna paused.

"You will never find love where you wish or hope. No demigod shall heal your heart" she murmured. "I couldn't stop myself from loving Jason, or Percy, or you…"

"Me" whispered Leo.

Reyna leaned in, and pressed her lips to his.

They broke apart a moment later. "What about…" Leo started.

"Venus? You'll never heal my heart completely. I've lost too much. I still love you. I think she was just trying to mess up my opinion on Jason, so Piper could love him."

"That seems like something she'd do… But are you sure? If you interpreted it wrong, your heart would break all over again."

"The funny thing about broken hearts is that they keep beating long enough to patch the pieces back together. Maybe I'll take a chance".

Their lips met again, and they fell off the dock and into the freezing cold water. Reyna wasn't sure if she was choking from laughing with water in her mouth, or just plain old choking, but when she and Leo got to shore, she was hardly breathing.

"y'okay, queenie?" Asked Leo.

"Divine." she managed. "Whew, that was…"

"Marry me?"

"Why not."

**Okay, that wraps things up! Review, just because this is a oneshot and I don't need motivation to write the next chapters doesn't mean I don't want reviews! Also, check out Hylla Valdez: Queen of the Camp, who will have another chapter up soon. (Yeah, that was me shamelessly self ****advertising. Deal with it)**

**I love you all!**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /**


End file.
